Acceptance
by JakeKnight
Summary: A Day In the Life of A Female Firefighter. A variation on Alex's story.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Alex Taylor jogged along the edge of the building, dodging people on the  
hustling bustling street. She quickly adjusted the cumbersome burden on her  
shoulder and came upon the entrance to the unknown. Taking a deep breath, Alex  
calmed her nerves, pushed open the door and quickly climbed the stairs.  
"Come on, Taylor, you can do this!" she thought to herself as  
she reached the top of the stairs. She looked around the hallway, searching for  
the door that she desperately needed to find. Her pulse was quick and her palms  
sweaty in her gloves. She was alone and frightened, adrenaline rushing through  
her entire body. Slowly, she came upon the door and, summoning her last bit of  
courage, knocked.  
After a few seconds the door opened and Alex was met face to face with her  
new commanding officer. He looked her up and down a few times, as if to see if  
this was the great firefighter he was told about, or a woman who'd just  
decided now was the time to live up to the expectations of her dreams.  
"I assume you're Taylor, huh?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Come on in. We'll go over a few things before I give you a  
tour of the facilities"  
Alex smiled a bit and nodded, entering the small office and sitting down,  
wondering why she even bothered transferring to the 55.  
  
* * *  
  
"What? No way, Nieto," scoffed Bobby Caffey, shaking his head  
and shoveling a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.  
"I'm telling you, if Ruth and McGuire played in the same year at  
their peaks, Ruth would give McGuire a run for his money."  
"What would you know about baseball, Carlos? You think a force out is  
when a girl kicks your lazy butt out of bed at 9AM," Monte  
"Doc" Parker smirked, rolling up the sports page and pointing it at  
him.  
"I know enough about baseball to know that the Yankees will win again  
this year and send Boston packing," he shot back.  
"Can we find something else to talk about?" Kim Zombrano asked.   
"I know I'm the only female, but one can only get bored talking  
about sports all the time."  
"Kim, you know, we'd love to talk about hair and make-up, but  
the only make-up I wear is soot," grinned Joe Lombardo.  
"Hey, guys. Captain's heading up the steps," said Bobby,  
dropping his cereal bowl in the sink.  
* * *  
  
Everyone in the room turned to watch as Captain entered the room. No one really  
noticed the small, blonde woman standing behind him as he began speaking.   
"Listen up, we've got a new firefighter to replace Monroe in the  
squad. This is Alex Taylor," the Captain said, stepping aside.  
Alex sighed inwardly as the men in the room looked in awe at her. She knew what  
was going through their heads and she didn't like it. No one had ever had  
a look of camaraderie when she entered the room. Just shear awe and wonder at  
the thought of how a tiny little thing like her could be a firefighter. It was  
the same everywhere she went.  
Slowly, the people in the room gave little nods in acknowledgment and turned  
back to the Captain. Alex glanced about and locked eyes with the only woman in  
the room. Kim nodded and gave a slight smile, but Alex could tell she was  
thinking the same thing all the guys were thinking, "Oh great, a female  
firefighter."  
The Captain smiled and looked about the room. "I thought I'd  
introduce Alex before I gave her the tour of the station. Any volunteers to  
help me give her a tour?" he asked, daring anyone to not step forward.  
Alex watched as the men in the room turned away and went about what they were  
doing. Only Kim spoke up. "Sure, I'll show her around, but I think  
one of the guys should show her the trucks and equipment."  
"Alright. You show her around now, I'll have Doherty show her the  
ropes later," he said, turning around and walking back down the stairs.  
Kim and Alex watched him go and turned back to each other. "I'm  
Kim. Don't mind these guys, I'm sure they're just pissed that  
Captain actually bothered to talk to you and not them."  
"Yeah, right. Can we just get on with this, please?" Alex snapped,  
her nervousness turning to anger when she realized her fellow firefighters  
weren't going to give her much of a chance.  
"Um, sure," replied Kim, glancing back at her partner, Bobby, as she  
led Alex to the bunkroom. Bobby just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is that the Alex Taylor?" asked Carlos, glancing around the room.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Doc asked, looking around the room.   
"Is there something wrong with Alex that you guys mind telling me  
about?"  
  
"Yeah, she has a habit of taking jokes a little too seriously,"  
piped in Lombardo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's bad news, Doc. Just stay away from her and you'll be  
fine"  
  
Doc shook his head and decided to go find out what everyone was talking about  
from Alex herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex sighed and looked around the bunkroom. Every bed was taken except the one  
on the end so she headed over to it and set her duffle bag on the bed. She  
looked around for her closet, realizing the one next to her bed seemed to be  
occupied, she walked around till she found one slightly opened.  
"Looking for something?" a voice called behind her.  
  
"Yeah, a free closet," she replied, turning around and looking at  
the man who said it.  
"Well, that ones not free. As a matter of fact, it's mine. Could  
you toss me my shirt out of it while you're right there?" he said,  
walking over.  
  
"I'm Alex Taylor," she said, tossing him his shirt.   
"you are?"  
  
"Jimmy. Jimmy Doherty. Are you a new paramedic?" he asked,  
shrugging the shirt on over his undershirt.  
  
"No, I was transferred from the 23. I'm a firefighter," she  
replied, looking for the reaction she was so used to from other firefighters.  
  
He smiled, "Well then, Taylor, welcome to the squad." He said and  
turned and walked out the door.  
  
Alex watched him go, wondering why he was so different from the rest.  
  
* * *  
  
"What in the hell…?" said Alex, as the truck pulled up on  
scene.  
  
"How do you get a car stuck in a fruit stand?" asked Lombardo,  
chuckling.  
  
"Apparently, it's not that hard," Jimmy said, jumping out of  
the truck as it stopped.  
  
Alex watched as Doc and Carlos pulled up in the bus and hopped out. She shook  
her head as Carlos dropped the medic bag and swore as its contents spilled out.   
She headed over and helped him pick them up.  
  
"Go grab the extra bag, I'll clean this up," she said.  
  
"What? You have no clue how to clean this up, you get the extra  
bag," he said, grabbing a fist full of gauze pads away from her.  
  
"Carlos! She's a paramedic, just go get the other bag!" Doc  
exclaimed, nodding to Alex.  
  
"Taylor! We need some help with the jaws!" Lombardo yelled, coming  
up behind her. "Let's go!"  
  
Alex grabbed the medic bag and threw it in the front seat of the bus. Heading  
over to the car, she assessed the scene, checking the number of patients and  
what else they'd need. She reached in and felt for the driver's  
pulse.  
  
"Doc! This guy's got a weak pulse! Plus two other patients!   
You'd better radio for another bus!"  
  
"Got it! Carlos!"  
  
"On it, Doc" he replied, radioing in for more help.  
  
"Taylor, grab that saw!" Jimmy yelled, helping Lombardo with the  
jaws.  
  
Alex hefted the saw and came around to the other side. She watched as the two  
men tried to get a bite onto the door but it wouldn't budge.   
"I'll get a prybar." She ran to the truck and grabbed a  
halogen tool. Coming back around, Lombardo tried to take it from her.  
  
"C'mon Taylor!"  
  
"I got it!" she yelled, jamming the bar into the crevice between the  
doors and pulling. Doherty and Lombardo watched as she made a big enough hole  
to get the jaws into. They tried again with the jaws, this time getting a bite.  
  
"Come on! This guy's bleeding out!" Carlos exclaimed.  
  
"Just a second more…little more," Jimmy grunted, trying to  
hold up the door. Alex grabbed the door as the nader pin gave way with a pop  
and the door popped free. She bent the door towards the front of the vehicle  
and crawled in, dropping the halogen on the ground beside the tire.  
  
Moments later, Kim and Bobby arrived in another bus, taking over and loading the  
patients with Carlos and Doc. Doc smiled at her as he jumped in, "Nice to  
have you back around, Taylor."  
  
Alex smiled as she picked up the halogen tool, and helped to replace the tools  
on the truck. So far, so good. No real complaints and a good way to start her  
time at the 55. She just hoped nothing would happen to darken her time here.  
  
* * *  
  
Alex slowly made her way up the stairs, hearing the guys hooting and  
hollering after a nice little kitchen fire. The sound of running water and  
steam were the first things she noticed as she started towards the bunkroom.   
Suddenly, Smithe popped his head out of the shower room. "Need help  
finding your bunk? Actually, I don't think you'll need the help, you  
can't miss it," he grinned, going back into the shower room.  
Alex sighed and walked towards the bunkroom. As soon as she walked in, she  
knew what he'd meant. Her bunk had been made into a make-shift canopy  
bed, complete with fluffy, frilly curtains. Attached to the curtains was a sign  
that read: 'Stay Back 500ft'. She walked over and ripped down the  
curtains and sat on the bed with her chin on her knees, wondering why she even  
bothered trying anymore.  
  
Lombardo walked in, shower fresh and in clean uniform. "Hey, Taylor!  
You want to use the shower? We even got a little sign that we can flip over that  
says 'Females'." He said.  
  
"No. Thank you," she snapped.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
* * *  
  
Doc sat in a recliner, reading a book, when Alex came wandering down the  
steps. He watched as she fished around in the refridgerator. "Alex?   
Need some help?"  
  
She glanced behind her at Doc and muttered, "No thanks…I can  
handle it."  
  
"You know, if you weren't so cold to the people around here,  
you'd fit in a little sooner," he sighed, putting down his book.  
  
"Yeah, right. And I'm sure they'd just love to accept me.  
Is that what you're trying to say, Doc?" she growled, slamming a  
carton of milk on the table.  
  
"Alex, you're not yourself. Don't forget who you're  
talking to. I was there the day you joined the 23. We rode together off and on  
for two years. Talk to me. Why is it you're so sure they won't  
accept you?" he asked, getting out of the chair and sitting at the table  
with her.  
  
Alex sighed and rested her chin on her hands. She couldn't believe  
her day so far. She was slowly being accepted as a firefighter, but not as a  
person. She figured she'd had nothing to lose by telling Doc her past.  
  
"Do you remember Danny ___?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, him and Jimmy used to be good friends, why?" Doc replied,  
not knowing where this was going, but not liking it already.  
  
"The guy doesn't know what the word 'no'  
means," she replied, sighing softly.  
  
"He didn't…" he said, his eyes getting wide.  
  
"No, no. But not that he didn't try something along those  
lines. I came home after working a day shift, to find him naked from the waist  
down, in my apartment. I had to threaten to call the cops to get him out. This  
didn't happen once, but twice. I had had enough of it. I filed a  
harassment suit, and won. They agreed to transfer me to another squad if I  
didn't press charges. He was put on leave and given sensitivity training.   
I at least got a court order out of it. He can't come near me," she  
explained, shaking her head. "I never did find out how he got into my  
apartment. I check my place every time I go home. From top to bottom with a  
baseball bat. I had to move to a new place, the old place creeped me out so  
badly."  
  
"Alex, I had no idea. But that still doesn't explain your  
attitude."  
  
She snorted, "Do you really think these guys heard the full story?   
They think Danny was playing a joke or something on me. Or flirting.   
I've heard one story about how he patted my ass and I turned him in. If  
someone pats me on the ass, they're going to get knocked on theirs, not  
turned in for sexual harassment."  
  
"Why don't you tell them that then?"  
  
"And let them win? I'll take my chances with them not  
knowing," she replied, getting up and cleaning her glass out.  
  
"Suit yourself, kid. I'll stay out of it. But I expect the  
real Alex Taylor when you take some medic shifts with me, got it?" Doc  
grinned.  
  
"No problem, Doc."  
  
* * *  
  
Jimmy swore softly to himself, trying to figure a way to fix his helmet. He  
sighed as he realized there was no hope he could see. He hated to ask Captain  
for another one. He'd gone through two already this year.  
  
"Hey, Slugger. Whatcha up to?" Alex asked, walking into the bay  
and leaning on the truck.  
  
"Hey, Alex. Trying to fix this strap. Came loose again. I  
don't think its salvageable though," he shrugged.  
  
"I hate that. Let me see for a second," she said, holding out  
her hand. He gave up the helmet and sat on the step to the pump panel of the  
truck. She fumbled with it for a minute and then grinned.  
  
"Got it. Just needed to be put on the right side of the inside  
band," she handed it back to him.  
  
"Hey, thanks. Guess it just took a woman's touch, huh?"  
he smiled, setting his helmet with his gear after inspecting it.  
  
"I guess so," she paused. "Look, Jimmy. You're the  
only person here who's had no problems with me. I'm thankful for  
that. So I think you should know the truth."  
  
Jimmy looked sideways at her, "About what?"  
  
"The reason all the guys here are hesitant to talk to me. It has to  
do with Danny," she stated, pacing slightly near the truck.  
  
"Danny _____?" asked Jimmy, caught a little off-guard.  
  
"Yeah. You see…" she told Jimmy the whole story, leaving  
nothing out. She watched as Jimmy's look of curiosity turned to anger.  
  
"He's dead. I'll kill him," he growled. If he  
comes near this place, I'll kill him."  
  
"He won't come near here, Jimmy. I have a restraining order  
against him, if he does, all I have to do is call across the street," she  
replied.  
  
"I'll get the word out Alex. Most guys thought that he was  
joking around with you. They have no clue what he really did."  
  
"Thanks, Jimmy. I appreciate what you've done for me since I  
got here. You haven't done much, but you haven't held me  
back," she smiled.  
  
"Hey! You can smile, who would have thought," he smirked. He  
jumped slightly as his pager went off. "Aw, crap. Its Joey's  
school. He's sick. I told the school they could page me or Kim if he got  
any worse. Sorry, I have to call."  
  
"No problem. Good luck!" she said, nodding. She'd  
finally made a friend and the truth was told. Now she just had to wait for the  
truth to unfold to everyone in the squad.  
  



	2. 2

Bobby Caffey could hear the screams from his seat as he and Kim pulled up in the bus. "Boy-55 to dispatch. We're on scene of the altercation at Arthur and West 5th street. Send another bus, and stand-by for further information," he said, jumping out of the bus and throwing the radio microphone onto the seat.   
"God, this is not why I became a paramedic," Kim stated as she looked down at a small boy, bleeding from a bullet wound in his leg, crying hysterically.  
"Mommy!!!!!" the boy screamed, holding his leg and looking around. "Where's my mommy?"  
"Kim, we've got one D.O.A," Bobby stated, pulling his hand off an older gentleman's neck.   
Kim shook her head and went back to treating the boy. She'd staunched some of the bleeding but the boy was thrashing around. "Sweetheart, what's your name?"   
"Jeffy. I want my mommy," he cried, watching Kim hold some four by fours on his leg.   
"Jeffy, we'll find your mommy. Was she here with you?" Kim asked, glancing around as the boy nodded his head yes. "Ok. We'll find her."  
"Bosco!!!" cried Faith Yokas, holding a gun in her gloved hands. "Grab a evidence bag! I've got the weapon!"   
"Damn!" exclaimed Maurice 'Bosco' Boscorelli, seeing the small child Kim was helping. "That kid can't be more than seven or eight years old."   
"My son's his age," Faith said, dropping the gun in the evidence bag. They watched as another ambulance pulled up and Doc and Alex jumped out. Bobby was starting an IV on a young man with tattoos all over his arms. Alex glanced at Doc, you help Kim, I'll go see if Bobby needs help. Doc nodded and ran over to Kim as Alex turned and headed towards Bobby.   
"Hold still, sir!" exclaimed Bobby, as the man's arm made a swing at Bosco as he approached.   
"Screw you, spic!" he exclaimed.  
"Hey, you piece of trash, you want to die?? I'm sure this nice paramedic here will be willing to leave your ugly ass right here so you can bleed to death," Bosco said, kicking him in the leg, laughing as the skinhead screamed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did that hurt? I'll make sure to do it again if you open your damned mouth!"   
"Bosco…," Faith said, rolling her eyes.   
"What?? I thought he was gonna try to harm the medic," he shrugged.   
Alex knelt beside Bobby. "What do we got?" she asked.   
"G.S.W to the left leg and arm. Seems Mr. Skinhead here tried to take out a family of a different ethnic background," Bobby growled, jabbing the skinhead with the needle, smirking as the guy howled. "Sorry."   
"Nice start," Alex grinned, looking at the wounds. "Any other victims?"  
"There's a little boy over there, says his mother was with them," Yokas replied.  
"I'll go look," Alex said. "Police escort?" she headed towards the nearby building, Yokas in tow.   
They made their way towards the side of the building. Rounding the corner, they spotted the mother, leaning against a payphone. Blood covered her chest and abdomen. Alex bent down and felt for a pulse, sighing as she felt none. She checked the pupils. "Nothing," she sighed.   
"Damnit!" Yokas exclaimed.   
"Bobby, we have a D.O.A," Alex spoke into her radio.   
"10-4 Taylor," he replied.   
"Great. Nice way to start the shift," Yokas grumbled, walking back towards her partner.   
* * * Jimmy Doherty tossed his shirt into his closet from across the room. He couldn't believe they hadn't had any calls except for a few automatic alarms. He threw on a new t-shirt and wandered downstairs. "Doc and them not back yet?" he asked, plopping down on the couch.   
"I think they just pulled up," answered Lombardo, flipping through the channels on the TV.   
Jimmy watched out the window as the paramedics all climbed out of their buses. He shook his head as Alex walked into the building alone, as Bobby, Doc and Kim laughed and talked. He couldn't understand the girl, she was always so melancholy.   
"Hey, Taylor. You working a medic shift tomorrow?" asked Lombardo, as she walked in.   
"Nope, I'm supposed to have tomorrow off, but I have the feeling you're going to ask me to cover your shift," she rolled her eyes.   
"Actually, I was just wondering if you knew your name was on the shift list for tomorrow."  
"Oh great. Glad I didn't have any plans," she grumbled, walking towards the Captain's office to see what was up.   
Jimmy shook his head and sprawled out on the couch. Snatching the remote from Lombardo, he flipped through the channels, looking for a football game. He growled as the alarm sounded, stating there was an alarm going off somewhere in their district. All the firefighters got up and went to the bay to grab their gear.   
"Bye boys! Have fun!" Kim laughed as she walked in. She stole Lombardo's recliner and grabbed the remote.  
"I'm glad we don't get automatic alarms. We'd be out all day," Bobby said, grabbing a soda from the fridge.   
"No, we're just out all day with real calls. Most of them don't need to go to the hospital by ambulance," Alex quipped, coming back into the room.   
"Without those bogus calls we wouldn't be getting paid at all," Doc reminded her.   
"Sick thought," Kim grumbled.   
Alex watched everyone closely. Over the past week, she'd noticed subtle changes in each one of her co-workers. They'd still not fully accepted her, but they had begun to let her in a little more each day. The paramedics were the easiest to get along with. It was a co-ed club, but the firefighters were different. Although no one thought she couldn't do her job, she still felt as she had to prove herself. She had the sinking feeling, tomorrow would be one of those days.   
* * * "Squad 5-5. Possible structure fire. 12th and Camelot. Smoke showing from 2nd floor," the speakers blared.   
"Can I even walk in the door?" asked Alex, throwing her hat and jacket onto the couch as she ran towards the bays.   
"C'mon Taylor!" laughed Jimmy, stepping into his bunker pants and pulling the straps over his shoulders.   
"Yeah yeah," she grumbled, throwing her bunkers on and then her coat.   
As they piled in, Alex yelped as Lombardo stepped on her foot. "Jeez, you overgrown oaf! These are steel toed boots and your blubbered butt still managed to crush my foot!" she joked.   
"Sorry," he mumbled, wedging himself between Jimmy and the wall.   
"Men!" she grinned, giving Lombardo's helmet a slap.   
"So Taylor, ever been to a real fire?" D.K. asked, grinning.  
"No, I just put the gear on for looks. It shows off my figure nicely," she retorted. The guys chuckled as D.K rolled his eyes.   
The truck pulled up to an old three story house. Jimmy grinned as thick, rolling black smoke poured out of two windows on the second floor. He jumped out of the truck, Lombardo and Alex right behind him. "Can it get any better than this?" he asked, adjusting the strap on his helmet.   
"Yeah, you actually getting in there," Captain replied. "Doherty, take Taylor and Lombardo and do a search. D.K. you and Smithe grab a line and follow them in."   
Jimmy grinned at Alex. "Let's go, Taylor. Show us what you can do," he stated, heading for the door.   
Crouching down, the three wandered into the building. They spread out on the first floor and looked around. Finding no one, they headed towards the stairs when Lombardo yelled, "Hey! I got someone!" Alex and Jimmy turned to watch Lombardo start towards the door. Alex ran over to help him out the door and heard a loud crash and the sound of air rushing past her helmet. When she turned around to look, Jimmy was gone and a pile of rubble was where he stood.   
"We need a line in here NOW! Jimmy trapped!" she yelled. Grabbing D.K and Smithe. The two hit the pile of burning rubble with a deuce and a half as Alex stood by, waiting for them to finish. Flames shot around her as the rubble caught other parts of the downstairs on fire. When she felt it was safe to continue, she grabbed some of the boards and started pulling them off Jimmy. As Smithe turned to help, she yelled, "No! Put out the fire. I'll get him free. If I need help, I'll yell!!" Smithe nodded and returned to D.K and the hose line, trying desperately to put out the fire around them. Alex was throwing boards and other building materials off the pile. She began to think he wasn't there when she saw the top of his helmet peeking out of a small hole. "Jimmy!" she yelled, relieved to see he was still breathing and his S.C.B.A was still on his face. She pulled the remainder of the boards off him and rolled him on his back. "Jimmy? Can you hear me?" she yelled through her mask. With no answer, she grabbed him under his armpits and dragged him towards the door. Lombardo came back in, and seeing Alex, grabbed Jimmy's legs and helped her carry him the rest of the way out of the house.   
"Need some help over here!" Lombardo yelled as they made their way to the front lawn. Carlos and Doc came running over.   
"I think he was just knocked out. Part of the floor came down on him. He's breathing," explained Alex, dropping to her knees and pulling her helmet and mask off, feeling the rush of cool air engulf her lungs.   
"Taylor! Go over to the other bus and get checked," yelled the Captain, patting her on the shoulder and muttering, "Good job, kid."   
Taylor slowly made her way over to Bobby, who was standing by his ambulance. "Alex? What happened?" he asked, yelling to Kim to grab the stretcher. "Floor collapsed," she gasped, sitting on the stretcher as Kim pulled it along side her.  
"Was anyone hurt?" Kim asked, looking over at the building.   
"Jimmy. But I don't think he was hurt bad," she gasped.   
"Alex, do you have asthma?" Bobby asked, looking at her. When she shook her head, he looked at her air bottle. Reading the meter he glanced at Kim. "She ran out of air. Grab the oxygen and we'll see if we can get her to catch her breath."   
Alex watched silently over the oxygen mask Kim put over her face as Doc and Carlos wheeled a now conscious Jimmy over to their ambulance. She sighed a sigh of relief as he noticed Doc and Carlos laughing with him. She leaned back and realizing she still had her air pack on, grumbled as it dug into her back. Bobby laughed and helped her off with it. "Helps if you take it off before you lay down." She just nodded her head and finally leaned back, relaxing and realizing that she might have finally convinced her squad she was where she belonged.   
  



	3. 3

Chapter 3   
Alex grumbled to herself as another nurse came into her little cubicle from the other side of the curtain. She swore if she was poked or proded one more time, she was going to lose whatever hold she had on her temper. The nurse smiled and started the automatic blood pressure cuff attached to her arm. Alex sighed and thought about how a nice warm shower would help a lot more than these nurses.   
"How much longer?" she asked, glancing at the nurse.   
"The doctor's just going over your chest x-rays and your blood tests. It shouldn't be much longer," the nurse smiled and when finished with the blood pressure, wrote down the results on her chart and walked back out into the hustling, bustling hallways.   
"Why me?" she growled to herself.   
"Because if it wasn't you, I'd probably be dead right now," Jimmy said, grinning as he wheeled himself into her room. "How you feeling, Champ?"   
"I'm fine. I just wish they'd release me so I can go back to the station and get cleaned up!"   
"Ah, Captain says we're done for the rest of the shift," he smirked.   
"Damn, what time is it?" she asked, looking around for her watch and not finding it.   
"Around seven or so, why?"   
"I've been in here for two and a half hours. How long does it take to look at some x-rays and send me home?"   
"I don't know. Guess I shouldn't tell you they're releasing me as soon as the doctor gets off dinner break," he grinned, dodging the pillow she threw at him.   
Alex shook her head, "I just want to go get cleaned up. I can stand the smell of smoke and soot for only so long."   
"Well, I better get back to my room before the nurses flip out on me," he turned and looked at her. "Thank you, again, Alex. I mean it."   
Alex watched as he went through the curtain and headed back down the hallway. She laid back down and sighed as another nurse walked around the curtain. "What now?" she snarled.   
"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that the doctor is on his way and I've got you some hospital scrubs to head home in," the nurse replied, smiling slightly.   
"Thank you," Alex said, slightly embarrassed for the way she spoke to her. "No trouble. Do you need help?"   
"I can manage, thanks."   
"Suit yourself," the nurse said, heading back out.   
Alex slowly pulled herself off of the hospital cot and picked up the hospital scrubs the nurse had left her. She slowly pulled off the johnny she'd been wearing and tossed on the scrubs. She looked around for shoes and couldn't find any. She sighed and pulled on her turnout boots and tossed the johnny onto the bed. As she bent to pick up her turnout pants, she saw a pair of loafers next to the curtain. "Hello?" she asked.   
"Ms. Taylor, I'm Dr. Newman," a pleasant voice came from the other side of the curtain. "May I come in?"   
"Yes, I'm decent," she replied, sitting down on the cot.   
"I've gone over your test results and everything seems fine. There's some forms you have to sign and then you can head for home."   
"Great! Give me the pen and the place to sign and I'm out of here," she replied, smiling. She was finally out of there and headed for bed.   
* * *   
"Kim, any word on Jimmy and Alex," asked Carlos.   
"They're both fine. Jimmy had a slight concussion and Alex had no problems," she replied, sitting down at the table.   
"That's great," said Doc, looking up from his paper.   
Bobby looked around and shook his head. "I still can't believe Alex pulled him out of there."   
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kim.   
"Whoa, I didn't mean anything by that," he replied, realizing he'd just dug himself into a hole. "I mean, someone her size pulling out Jimmy. Not that she was a female."   
"Yeah, sure you did," Kim quipped. "Men are pigs. I realize that now."   
Bobby watched her go, his mouth agape. "What'd I say?" He asked, looking at Doc and Carlos.   
"Don't get me involved!" exclaimed Carlos.   
"Don't matter, Bobby. You just said it," Doc chuckled.   
* * *   
Jimmy jumped at the sound of the door buzzer. He looked at his watch and thought it was odd that someone would be visiting this late in the day. He pushed himself off his couch and walked to the door. He laughed as he peeked out the window and threw open the door. "Taylor? What's up?"   
"Not much, Jimmy. Just thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. Can I come in?" she asked, looking around him into the house.   
"Sure, sure," he said, stepping aside to let her by. "So how's everything back at the station?"   
"The same. A lot of nothing," she replied. "I did get a little something for you. Just a little get well card. Figured it was something," she shrugged.   
"Well, thanks," he replied, taking the card and opening it up.   
"No problem. So what are you up to tonight?"   
"I was looking for something to do. Wanna go catch a movie or something?" he asked.   
Alex was a little taken aback. She wasn't expecting an invite to go out. She thought a moment and then shrugged, "Why not? Its my night off thanks to you. Might as well find something to do."   
"Great. Give me a couple minutes and we'll go."   
"Great," she replied, wondering what his motive was.   
* * *   
"Hey, Kim. Check this out," laughed Bobby, pointing out the windshield of the bus.   
Kim stopped reading her paper and looked at what Bobby was pointing at. "You've got to be kidding me. No way."   
"No joke. Its Alex and Jimmy," he laughed.   
"You think they're…?" she asked, letting the question trail off.  
"I don't know. They've been hanging around together a lot," he shrugged, watching the two laugh. He glanced over at Kim, "Jealous?"   
"What? No! Jimmy and I are through," she replied, going back to reading her paper.   
"Yeah, sure Kim," Bobby scoffed, starting up the bus and pulling into traffic. He figured this was too good an opportunity to miss.   
* * *   
"Uh oh. What'd you do now?" asked Alex as she watched the bus pull up along side them.   
"Huh?"   
"Its Kim and Bobby."   
"Well, what do we have here? I don't see any fires around here," smirked Bobby, leaning over Kim to talk out her window.   
"Caffey, do you have anything better to do?" asked Jimmy, rolling his eyes at Alex  
"Who me? Course not! Right, Kim?"   
"Hey, Alex. Jimmy. Ignore him, he forgot his medications this morning," Kim smiled. "What are you two up to tonight?"   
"Went and caught a flick. Decided to head over to the station house, see what's cooking," replied Alex.   
"Doc's cooking tonight. You're safe if you want to come eat. Carlos cooks tomorrow night," said Bobby.   
"Station it is then. Catch you guys there later?" asked Jimmy.   
"Meet you there!" yelled Kim as Bobby sped off.   
* * *   
"Doc! Where'd you learn to cook?" asked Bobby, grabbing another roll off the table.   
"Why's that?" he asked.   
"Cuz, its better than most of the garbage the rest of us whip up for each other," he laughed.   
"Its definitely better than what you make," shot Alex.   
"I second that," said Jimmy.   
"You would," muttered Carlos, who immediately yelped as Kim gave him a kick under the table. "What?"   
Alex looked around the table. Why did everyone think her and Jimmy were dating? She still couldn't figure it out. She figured she would go along with it. They were co-workers, nothing more. Let them say what they wanted. "I think, its about time I headed for home," said Jimmy, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink.  
"Me, too," said Alex, standing up and passing her plate to Lombardo, who greedily finished off her dinner.  
"You two have fun. Make sure to look both ways before crossing the street," yelled Bobby as they walked out the door.   
"Up yours," cracked Alex, flipping them off behind her back as she walked down the steps.   
* * *   
"Where do you live? I'll walk you home," said Jimmy, stepping out into the brisk night.  
"Couple blocks over. No big deal, I can go by myself," she replied, nodding her head over towards the way they'd come from earlier.   
"C'mon Taylor. I'm being a nice guy."   
"Alright. I would feel a little better if you went with me. D.K. said Danny had stopped by the station earlier when he'd heard you'd been hurt."   
"What? Now you're definitely letting me go with you," he growled.   
"You know, I'm having fun. I don't get out much anymore," she said, watching the ground as they started walking.   
"Why not? You're young, attractive. You don't go out to clubs or anything?" he asked.   
"No, its not something I like doing alone."   
"Take a few friends," he replied.   
"Go clubbing for guys with my friends? Jimmy, all my friends are male."   
He thought for a minute and laughed, "All your friends are guys? How'd that happen?"   
She socked him, "I work in a fire station. How do you think that happened?"   
"So how do you plan on dating and getting married? Or are you one of those 'My daddy was a firefighter, my granddaddy was one, I'm one, so I'm going to marry one' type women," he smirked.   
"I don't know," she thought for a minute. "My family is all firefighters. But I never thought about it. The way my schedule is, I probably will end up dating firefighters. My ex-husband was one."   
"You were married?" he asked, shocked.  
"Yeah. For three years. One night, we ended up in a huge fight, he walked out. Was gone for four days before I thought maybe he'd left me. I packed up his things and sent them to his mother's. He came home three days later and realizing I'd thrown him out, left for good. I only saw him again when we had a meeting with our lawyers," she shrugged and sighed. "I felt so cheated. We were fighting about money and different shifts. Never did talk to him again, really."   
"Wow. Just like that?" he asked. She nodded, swallowing thickly to stop the tears.   
"Looking back on it now, I can't believe he never spoke to me again." Alex sighed and smiled,   
"How about you? Why'd you and Kim break-up?"   
He glanced at the ground, cleared his throat and looked at her. Seeing the look she shook her head and started walking again. "You didn't cheat on her?"   
"Yeah. I did. I wish I hadn't though. I kinda messed things up for her and Joey both," he replied, looking away.   
"With who?"   
"Um, I'd rather not say."   
"I told you my story, I want to hear yours."   
"Her sister," he cringed.   
Alex laughed and shook her head. "Slugger, you make me sick," she replied heading towards her apartment building.  
"It was stupid, I know." "  
Just a little bit," she replied, stopping at her building.   
"Thanks for the nice night Jimmy. I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow."   
"G'night, Alex."   



	4. 4

Chapter 4  
Jake Taylor lumbered up the steps to the 55, looking around the place in awe. This place was cleaner than any of the places he'd worked in. He listened to the sounds of voices laughing and decided to head in that direction. As he rounded the corner, he could see a couple of people sitting around a table, drinking coffee and reading bits and pieces of the paper out load to each other. He knocked lightly on the wall where he was standing and smiled inwardly as they all turned to look at him and their faces went blank.   
"Hiya. I'm looking for the man in charge here," he said, smiling.   
"Captains in his office," replied a small little man with black hair.   
"Thank you," Jake said, wandering off to find the Captain's office.   
* * * "  
Who the hell was that?" asked Kim, smiling.   
"I don't know but I don't like it," replied Lombardo.   
"Why's that?" asked Bobby.   
"Because he looks like a jerk," said Carlos.   
"Anyone who's better looking than you are, is a jerk to you, Nieto," said Kim.   
Alex walked down from the bunkroom and looked around. "What's going on?"   
"Nothing. Just some guy looking for Captain," said Doc.  
"Ah ok? And that's a big deal because?" she asked.   
"Carlos doesn't like the guy. He's better looking than him," laughed Kim.   
"Well, Carlos must not like the world then, huh?" Alex shot, grinning.   
"Alexandra, that's not very nice," Jake said, stepping into the room, Captain right behind him.   
"Jake?" Alex cried, swinging around to see. "What are you doing here!?" she yelled, stalking towards him.   
"Alex, now calm…" he started, only to be cut off as Alex punched him in the mouth.   
"I told you I didn't ever want to see you again!" she cried. Rubbing her hand as Doc and Bobby pulled her back away from Jake.   
"Ow…I can't help it. I was transferred here!" said Jake, covering his face as Alex made another lunge at him.   
"Alex, come on! Let it go," said Doc, setting her in a chair with Bobby's help.   
"Taylor, he's here. We needed another firefighter to cover shifts. I can't help the fact that there's nobody around right now. You two won't be working together often. He's a floater. He'll be working all different shifts," Captain said.   
"I know. I know. I still don't want to see him," she said, stalking off back to the bunkrooms.   
"What in the hell is going on?" asked Jimmy, walking into the room and seeing Jake on the floor.   
"Well, I was introducing our new member, but I can see Alex has already done that for me. This is Jake Taylor," said Captain, helping Jake to his feet. "And now he's going to go get cleaned up so he can start his shift."   
Jake nodded and headed for the bunkroom, remembering that's where Alex had headed, he changed his mind and grabbed a napkin off the table. He dabbed at his bleeding lip as Jimmy glared at him. Jake stepped away from Jimmy and sat on the counter away from everyone. "Howdy, again." Kim looked between Jimmy and Jake realizing something was up.   
"Jake, have you been in town long?" she asked.   
"I've lived in New York for the past six years. I just switched squads. I needed a change of pace. I think I picked the wrong squad to go into."   
"You definitely did," growled Jimmy, heading towards the bunkroom.   
"Hey, Jimmy!" yelled Doc, shaking his head as Jimmy headed up the stairs without another word.   
"Friendly Feller, ain't he?" said Jake, sighing.   
"Guess I've made more enemies than pals today, huh?"   
"Not really. Looks like Alex was an enemy before anyone had the chance to become a friend," replied Doc. "I'm Doc and that's…" he went on to introduce everyone. "The really unfriendly guy was Jimmy and you already know Alex obviously." "  
Yeah, me and Alex go back a while."  
"Taylor. Relation by any chance?" asked Bobby.  
Jake sighed. He hated to tell people about he and Alex but figured they would find out eventually. He took a deep breath and started to reply.   
"Jake's my ex-husband," said Alex, walking down the steps. The ensuing silence was the reaction Alex expected and relished as Jake looked around the room. He realized he was enemy number one at this point and didn't think it was going to get any better.   
"Alex, I know you don't want me here," he began but was immediately cut off.   
"Look, you do your job, I'll do mine. And if we have to work together, fine. But don't even look at me when we aren't on a call," she snapped, grabbing a soda from the fridge.   
"Alrighty then," he replied. Grabbing his dropped bag, he headed up the steps to find a spot to settle in. This was one hell of a way to start a new job.   
* * *   
Alex poured herself a cup of coffee and looked around the room. No one would make eye contact with her. She shook her head and glared at the top of the stairs where Jake had disappeared. She could not believe her luck. She transfers to the 55 and then him. "Kim?"   
"Yeah, Alex?"  
"Ever just think life completely sucks?" she asked, taking a drink of coffee.   
"Sometimes. Want to talk about it?"   
"Later…I need to cool down," she replied, standing and walking out the door. Alex grabbed her duffle bag and walked downstairs and into the crisp afternoon wind. Rifling through her bag, she came up with her pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She'd stopped smoking recently and never even thought about a cigarette unless she had a bad call or was just stressful. Lighting the cigarette she took a drag an exhaled, hoping to exhale all her problems as well. Jimmy followed her outside and watched her from the doorway.   
"Them things are going to kill you," he said, leaning against the wall.   
"So will firefighting," she replied, turning around to face him.   
"That would be Mr. Walk-out-and-never-come-back, huh?"   
"The one and only. In my life, anyways."   
"You aren't going to even talk to him?"   
"Someday. Maybe," she said, taking a drag.   
"C'mon Alex. Obviously you still have something inside you that you need to get out. You didn't let the poor guy get a full sentence out without knocking him on his ass!"   
Alex stood there shocked. "That 'poor guy'? That 'pour guy' walked out on me! I'm supposed to just forgive and forget? Do you realize what I went through when he left? I had to move out of my apartment because I couldn't afford the rent. My car we repossessed because I couldn't afford to keep that either. He walked out on me and I had to change. Not gradually, overnight! I can't forgive that!"  
"I didn't mean it that way, Alex. I just meant…"   
"You meant it that way. Of course you did! Men are all the same!" she yelled, walking back inside.   
* * *   
Jake looked around the bunkroom. He could tell which bunk was Alex's the moment he walked in. She always had to have a picture of their old dog, Sparky, taped above the headboard. He walked up to the bunk and a slight smile spread across his face as he remembered the day they bought the dog. He shook his head. He didn't need to bring up old memories. Sighing he looked around and tossed his duffle bag into the corner the furthest away from Alex's bunk. Jake couldn't believe it. After almost a year and a half, he'd found Alex without really meaning to. He grinned as the alarm rang and he realized he'd get to work with the woman he loved all day long.   
"Hey, Taylor! Let's roll!!" yelled Lombardo, coming out of the shower.   
"No problem, little buddy," replied Jake, sliding down the pole and grabbing his new gear. Sliding his feet into his boots, he was shoved from behind and just caught himself before he tumbled to the floor.   
"Out of the way!" yelled Alex, as her and Jimmy came running into the bay.   
Jake growled as the truck started up and he still had to grab his helmet. He jumped on just as the truck was pulling out of the door. Alex and Jimmy followed right after. Jake shook his head as Alex practically sat in Lombardo's lap to keep away from him. "Hey, Joe, right?" he asked. After receiving a nod he continued. "Switch spots with me, would ya? I can't ride backwards."   
"Sure, no problem. I don't need to be puked on," he replied, switching spots. With Jake gone, Alex sat down next to Jimmy and Lombardo and strapped on her helmet. They pulled up to a small grocery store and Lombardo laughed. On the sidewalk was an old cash register which was on fire. Jake hopped out of the truck and grabbed a fire extinguisher.   
"Hey, Captain! You think we need back-up? I got a fully involved cash register here!!" he yelled, hitting the register with a burst of CO2 from the extinguisher.   
"Just put the fire out, Taylor!"  
"Yeehaw! No problem, Captain."   
"Do you get out much?" asked D.K, grabbing another extinguisher and walking into the building.   
"Not nearly enough," replied Jake grinning. His grin faded as he looked up and saw Alex and Jimmy laughing and joking. "I see said the blind man," he mumbled to himself. He knew why both were mad that he was around. Alex was afraid she couldn't have her little boyfriend around if he was. He'd just have to correct that when he got the chance.   
* * *   
"Squad 55. Reported structure fire…." Blared the loud speaker.   
Alex slid down the pole and throwing on her gear, she jumped into the truck, only to groan as Jake jumped in behind her. Jake chuckled as Alex looked out the window and didn't even acknowledge him. He figured he'd make this a game now. It was only right. His heart was finally broken. Jake had no chance now. Not with Alex having a new boyfriend. "Captain? Who's going where?" asked Jake.   
"Until we get there, we won't know," replied the Captain.   
"Alrighty then."   
"You get to stay in the truck and watch us put the fire out," replied Jimmy.   
"Do I still get paid?" asked Jake, smirking. "  
Yeah."   
"Then that's fine with me. Just give me my check."   
* * *   
"Hello, Doc," said Jake, plopping down on the couch.   
"Hi, Jake," replied Doc, glancing up from his paper.   
"What? You ain't gonna talk to me neither?" he asked.   
"Jake, you walked out on Alex. I can't look at you."   
"You don't know the whole story, Doc!"  
"I know enough to know it was pretty low what you did."  
"Yes, it was," said Alex, sitting in the recliner.   
Jake sighed and unsnapped the first button on his shirt. Alex watched him closely, wondering what he was up to. She looked at Doc who was still engrossed in his paper. Jake shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Alex, I know why you don't like me," he said.   
Alex glared at him. "I would hope so! Even you aren't that stupid," she replied.   
"I know. You've got a new man in your life and you don't want me around because you're uncomfortable. I just want to say I'm fine with that." Alex looked at Doc confused.   
"New man? Who are you talking about?"   
"Jimmy!" he exclaimed, getting furious she was dragging this out.   
Alex sat there in shock as Doc's paper fell down, revealing his laughing face.   
"Alex and Jimmy?? Those two are more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend."   
"You're not dating Jimmy?" asked Jake, hope rising in his voice.   
"No, and I'm still not going to talk to you. You hurt me Jake, and that's all there is to it," she replied, walking out of the room.   
"Wow!" exclaimed Jake, looking at Doc. "I got a chance then, right, buddy?"  
"I'm sorry, Jake. You have a chance of being punched out, and that's it," replied Doc, tossing his paper on the coffee table and heading off to the kitchen.   
Jake sighed and sat back, his head in his hands. He figured he had finally lost Alex for good.   



	5. Chapter 5

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Chapter 5 

Alex wandered into the 55 lounge and plopped down on the couch. Finally some rest for her aching body. She had pulled a double shift and wasn't even going to bother going home. She laid down and put her arm over her eyes, thankful for the silence as the second shift had gone out on a call. She drifted in and out of conciousness for a few hours before waking to the smell of lunch being cooked.

Alex got up off the couch and headed for the kitchen. As she entered, she took a step back at the sight of the cook. It was Jake and he was whistling softly as he threw some more bacon in the frying pan and went back to making sandwiches. Alex watched him work and smiled slightly as he flipped a piece of bread on a plate and missed, hitting the counter with a slap. He grimaced and put the bread onto the plate and shrugged. Alex shook herself as she realized who she was watching. The man who she had given her soul to and he had just walked away.

Turning around she saw some of the guys from the second shift come down the stairs. She said hello a few times and headed up to the bunkroom to catch on some sleep. She needed as much sleep as she could get before her shift started. She was starting to like Jake again and she swore to herself it was just the lack of sleep.

* * * 

"Alex? Alex wake up."

Alex rolled over and yawned. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked up to find Jake standing over her. "Babe, I have to go to work. They just called me in. I can't go with you today," said Jake, dressed in his work clothes.

"You promised, Jake. You said you'd go with me!" she yelled, her few hours of sleep catching up to her.

"I know, but baby, money is money. We need it. I promise, when this is done. I'll settle with the 57th working the first shift. But right now, we really do need the money," he replied.

"So you expect me to go alone?" she asked, giving him a nasty look.

"Of course not. I called my mom, she said she'd go with you," he said, grabbing his jacket.

"I don't want your mother with me. I wanted you to go. I wanted you to be there, damnit Jake!" she yelled when she realized he was halfway out the door.

"Alex! I have to go! Please!" he said, walking out.

Alex laid there, staring at the door he'd just walked out of. Getting up, she walked over to the window and watched as he walked down the street and out of sight. She couldn't believe she would have to go through this alone. She was finally graduating from the academy and he wasn't going to be there to watch her.

* * * 

"Taylor! Hey, Alex!" 

"Yeah!?"

"Wake up, Sleepyhead. Shift starts in twenty minutes," replied Doc, tossing a towel at her. "You better hit the showers before the guys get here."

"Thanks, Doc," she said, running a hand through her hair. She hated when she had dreams about Jake. They just brought back the past.

Alex went and took her shower and then came into the bunkroom, wearing nothing but a towel. She jumped when she came out and Jake was standing there. "What are you doing?!" she yelled, stepping back into the shower room.

"Sorry! I didn't realize you were in there!" he explained, scooting away from the door. "Why are you so mad? Its not like I haven't seen everything before!"

"I don't care! I don't want you seeing it now!"

"Alright! I'm sorry!" he yelled, walking out.

Alex composed herself and walked back into the bunkroom, grabbing her clothes, she started getting ready for her shift. She just hoped she wouldn't have any more problems with Jake. If they worked together again, she was probably going to scream.

* * * 

Jake sighed as he looked at the shift roster. He looked down the hall and saw Doc coming towards him. He stepped in his path and held out his hand. "Doc, I know I said I'd take a couple paramedic shifts, but this isn't going to happen," he said, pointing at the shift roster.

"I have no choice, Jake. Kim's home with Joey and Bobby's got a family thing he asked about months ago. Its you and Alex."

"How about I work with Carlos? You can work with Alex," he said, looking around. "Come on. Things are tense enough around here already. I probably won't come back to the station alive if I work with Alex," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. Its too late to change it now," Doc shrugged, walking away.

Jake sighed and glanced at the sheet again. He couldn't believe he'd have to work with Alex. It was bad enough working with her as a firefighter, but being a paramedic meant spending the whole day with each other. And being in an ambulance was not going to be a favorite of his.

* * * 

"I quit!" screamed Alex, walking into the kitchen. "No way in hell am I going to work with him!"

"Alex, come on. I had no choice! Carlos is up for review next week and I want to go over things with him," explained Doc.

"You don't understand, Doc. If I work with him, you'll be two paramedics short next shift."

"Two? Why two?" 

"Because if I work with him, I'll kill him. And I would enjoy going to prison for that!" she screamed, throwing her stethescope onto the table.

"One shift, Alex. That's it. You only have to talk to him when you've got a patient. And its all medical. Nothing nice. You don't even have to say 'good morning' to him."

Alex sighed and glared at him. "You owe me big time, Doc. I don't know how you'll owe me, but you will," she growled, heading towards the bus.

Doc shook his head as Jake came around the corner. He watched Jake watch Alex as she climbed into the back of the bus to begin the shift inventory check. Doc couldn't believe the two were acting like they were. He could remember when they were happily married instead of at each other's throats.

"I see you told Alex," Jake said, setting his duffle bag down at his feet.

"Yeah. Look, Jake, don't try to make conversation with her. I don't think right now is a good time to ask her how's she doing or anything like that."

"I wasn't planning on it. Alex hates me. I know that," he shrugged, picking up his duffle bag. "I guess its about time for me to go and get set for a hell of a shift."

"Good luck," said Doc, grabbing Carlos by the jacket. "Let's go. We might have a call for a fellow paramedic down. I don't know if he'll make it through inventory check."

* * * 

"Um, did you find another bottle of saline?" asked Jake, looking in a bag.

"No, why?" asked Alex, glaring at him.

"We're a bottle short. I'll go grab some more," he said, stepping out of the bus. "Anything else we need?"

"More four-by-fours and grab a new B.V.M mask, this one's got a leak somewhere," she replied, checking things off on a clipboard as she went.

"Right," he replied, shutting the door. He turned and started towards the station only to stop dead in his tracks as he almost crashed into Carlos.

"You're alive?" chuckled Carlos, looking behind him.

"Yeah, she's being civil," he shrugged. "Sorry, can't talk. Gotta get some supplies. Check you later."

"If you're alive!" called out Carlos.

Jake shook his head and went to the supply room. Searching around, he found the four-by-fours immediately and the saline right after. But much to his displeasure, he couldn't find the masks. Moving boxes and looking around on the floor, he finally gave up and headed back out to the bus. Alex was sitting in the driver's seat, checking radios and fuel gages.

"I got everything but the B.V.M mask. I couldn't find them," he stated, hopping into the back to put away the supplies. "If we really need it, I'd suggest you go look. Either I'm blind as a bat or there's none in there."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine. You finish the list and I'll go find a mask," she said, handing him the clipboard and getting out. "Oh, and make sure the damned thing runs. Doc and I got into one the other day and it wouldn't start for us."

"No problem."

* * * 

Alex entered the storeroom and sighed. She could see why Jake couldn't find the mask. No new supplies had come in yet that day and the place was a mess. She lifted boxes here and there and searched for a while before giving up and heading to find Doc. 

She wandered outside and found Doc and Carlos, sitting in the bus, finishing up their checklists. She knocked on the window and laughed as Carlos jumped. 

"A little nervous?" she grinned. 

"No, I just don't enjoy being scared," quipped Carlos. "What's up?"

"We need a new B.V.M. mask. Ours has a leak."

"Check the storage room?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, nothing in there," she replied. 

"Alright. Head over to the hospital and see if you can get one from them until we can get a new one. If they won't give one up, try the 23 or the 57," he stated, handing Carlos the clipboard.

"Thanks, Doc," she replied, heading back towards her bus.

Alex opened the passenger door and climbed in. She adjusted her seat and threw on her seatbelt. Jake watched her with curiosity and looked at the radio. Alex noticed his confusion and laughed.

"We have to head over to the hospital. Doc says to get a mask there."

"Oh! I thought we had a call. I was wondering why my radio never even sqwaked," he replied.

"Just drive, brainiac." * * * 

"Ok, I don't think I've ever gone this long without a call," whined Jake, sitting at the table.

"Its almost five," stated Alex, glancing around.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I've got studying to do," said Carlos, not looking up from his books.

"Who's cooking dinner tonight?" asked Jake.

"Doherty, I think," replied Alex, grabbing a handful of peanuts and leaning back in her chair.

"Damn, and they're on a stand-by over at the 57," grumbled Jake, pouting.

They all jumped as the speaker spit out a call coming in. They all jumped up and took off out the door for the buses. Alex and Jake both made for the driver's seat but Alex backed off and jumped in the passenger seat. Pulling up to the scene of a house fire, they parked and waited. Alex grabbed a book out of her bag and began to read, ignoring Jake completely. Jake sighed and grabbed a video game out of his own bag. After a little while, he got tired of the game and watched everyone out the window. He didn't mind taking a few paramedic shifts when needed. It was the way he'd always worked. He filled in when nobody else could handle it. He smiled softly as he realized how many different stations he'd worked for.

"What's so funny, Taylor?" asked Alex, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. Just thinking bout a few things," he replied, glancing over at her. 

She nodded and looked at the building they were parked near. "Looks like they're almost done," she said.

"I hope so. I'm starving," he looked at his watch. It was almost eight. "Dinner's done with at the station. How about if we all go out to dinner? My treat," he said, opening his door.

"I guess. Go ask Doc and Carlos. I'll call dispatch and we'll take a break as soon as we're released here," she said, grabbing the microphone.

"Sure thing." * * * 

"Okay, hold on here," said Jake, holding up his hands. "I said I'd pay for dinner, not to feed an army!" he laughed as Alex downed her second plate of pasta and asked for another.

"What?" asked Alex, looking around. "Doc's had two plates. Carlos is on his third."

"Wow, there goes today's paycheck," he chuckled, drinking his cola.

"Couple more hours," mumbled Doc, looking at his watch. "Guess when Alex is done we should call back in and tell them we're available."

"I don't need the third plate," replied Alex, getting up. "Let's go."

Jake sighed and went to pay the check. He watched as Doc called and told dispatch both buses were available and was surprised to hear that they were both sent off to another fire. He shook his head and paid the bill and headed for the bus. He jumped into the passenger seat as Alex sped off towards the scene.

* * * 

"Uh oh, guess we get a call today," said Alex, pulling up and jumping out of the bus.

"Shit!" exclaimed Jake, grabbing gear and running towards the fire. 

Rounding the corner a police officer directed them towards the front of the building. Alex cringed as she saw their victims. Two small children suffering from smoke inhalation. Doc and Carlos came running up right behind them. Alex knelt down and picked up the littlest and held him as Jake handed her the oxygen mask. She spoke softly to him as Jake tried to check to see how bad his lungs were. Doc and Carlos had their patient handled and were heading towards their bus as Alex and Jake got the little boy set to be transported.

"I can't get him to stop crying but at least he's taking a good helping of oxygen," said Alex, over the toddler's screams.

"He's hurting. There's not much we can do for him," replied Jake, opening the doors to the bus and helping Alex into the back. 

"Jake…" 

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up at her. Realizing she was a little scared, he turned and yelled for someone to drive the bus. Climbing in after her, he sat on the foot of the stretcher, trying to calm the little boy down.

"Did anyone find out where his parents are?" asked Alex to Ty Davis, who was driving.

"Yeah, neighbor said the mother was at work. Supposed to have been a babysitter, but she's no where to be found. Says the boy's name's Nick," he replied.

"Hey, Nick," said Jake, reaching under the bench seat and pulling out a small stuffed dog. Nick looked at Jake and calmed down a bit, but still cried. Jake held the dog up to him and Nick took it greedily in his arms, holding the stuffed animal up to his face.

"Nice," said Alex, holding the mask up near the boys face, trying to get him to breathe in the oxygen. 

Jake held out his arms to the boy and sat at the head of the gurney, strapping himself and the boy to it. "Ok, Nick. We're gonna take a ride to the hospital and see if we can find your mommy."

Nick cried softly and held onto the dog as they pulled up to the hospital.

[Chapter 6 ][7]

[][8]

Home 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/3rdwatchfanfic/acceptance6.html
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/3rdwatchfanfic/index.html



	6. Chapter 6

[][1]  
[][2]  
[][3]
[][4]

[][5]
[][6]

Chapter 6

Alex put clean sheets on the stretcher as she watched Jake speak to Nick's mother. She shook her head as the mother gave Jake a piece of paper and he pocketed it. Alex chuckled as she figured it was probably the woman's phone number. Jake waved goodbye and headed over towards Alex.

"Hot date?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"No. She gave me her card. She's a lawyer," he shrugged. "I don't need one, but I figure it might come in handy."

"Lawyers never come in handy," she replied, pushing the stretcher down the hall. "Unless you're getting sued or divorced."

"Alex, let's not start. You filed for divorce, not me!" he growled, walking through the front door.

"You left me!" she yelled, stopping and opening the ambulance doors.

"I didn't leave you! Not really! We fought so I went to cool down!"

"For a week?!" she screamed.

Ty came wandering out from the other side of the bus. Seeing the look on Alex's face, he turned and went back to sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Okay, so I should have come back after a day or so," he replied. "I was mad! I didn't want to go home and screw things up more."

"You could have called. Told someone. Anyone where you were!"

"I know that! I realize that now," he replied, lifting the stretcher and slamming it into place.

"You screwed up, Jake. Not me. I moved on," replied Alex, heading for the driver's seat.

"I know," he mumbled, climbing into the back. He kicked the stretcher and sat down, putting his feet up and leaning back against the window of the bus.

* * * 

"C'mon, Davis!" yelled Sully. 

"Coming! I'm coming!" he replied, crawling out of the ambulance.

"Thanks, Ty! I appreciate it," said Alex.

"Me too," said Jake, climbing out and shaking Ty's hand.

"No problem. If you'll excuse me, I have to go tell my partner to chill out before he gives himself a coronary," he smirked, walking towards the police station.

Jake wandered off into the station and came back with another clipboard. He climbed into the back, checked off all his supplies and grabbed his duffle bag. Climbing out of the bus, he went back into the station and grabbed a cup of coffee. Sitting at the table, he waited for someone else to show up. Jake didn't wait long before Doc wandered in.

"What's up?" asked Doc. Realizing Jake didn't look too happy he sat down. "How'd your shift with Alex go?"

Jake smirked and shook his head, "It couldn't have gone worse."

"What happened?" 

Jake explained the fight they'd had in the parking lot at the hospital and finished by laughing slightly. "Just what I needed to do. Air my dirty laundry in public."

"She's got a right, ya know?"

"I know, Doc! But that's just it. Her and I never belonged together. At the time, we thought we were perfect for each other, but really, we weren't."

Doc patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "Jake, we never know what happens till after we take the chance," he said, turning and walking away.

Jake sighed, threw out his coffee and headed for home.

* * * 

Alex growled as her alarm clock went off. Reaching over she slapped the alarm off and rolled over. She hated getting up early but it was a ritual for her to get up early and start the day even though she worked late.

Sitting up, Alex ran a hand through her hair and looked around the room. She stood up and walked over to her dresser, pulling out her clothes for the day, she headed for the shower. Finishing up, she looked at herself in the mirror. She'd lost ten pounds since she became a firefighter and you could see it in her face. 

Walking out to her living room, she glanced at the answering machine, watching the number three flicker on her machine. She made her way towards her front door to grab the paper when she figured she'd check and see who'd bothered calling her. Sitting on the arm of her couch, she pushed the 'play' button and listened.

"Alex? Its Mom. I never liked what you did for a living. I never condoned it but seeing your picture today made me realize how much you do. Call me later."

Alex looked at the machine confused. What picture? What was she talking about? She shook her head as the next message started.

"Alex. Its your father. Listen, I want the full story about yesterday and why that no good son of a bitch is there with you. If I ever find him near you, there'll be hell to pay. Call me as soon as you get this!"

Now Alex was getting worried and confused. Had someone told them her and Jake were back together? Was Jake talking to her parents now just to make her life a living hell? She listened to the last message:

"Taylor! Need you to work tonight. Doc says he can spare you and get Chris to cover. D.K. has a family function he can't cancel. When you report to work, I expect to see red letters, not white."

Alex stood up and looked around. Okay, so out of three messages on her machine, she understood one. Not very good odds. Making her way to the front door, she unlocked the door and unhooked the security chain and opened the door. Reaching down for the paper, she rolled her eyes. There, on the front page, were Doc and Carlos, walking towards their stretcher with their four year old patient and on the ground next to them was her, holding little Nick, and Jake tending to them. Now her parent's messages made perfect sense. Walking back inside, she threw the paper on the table and called her mother.

After she worked out all the problems with her parents, she sighed and looked at the time. Only ten o'clock and she had nothing to do. Grabbing her keys, she headed out the door and to the park for a walk.

* * * 

"Jake? You see the paper?" asked Bobby, coming up behind him.

"Nope. Haven't started work yet," he replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Check it out," he said, tossing it on the table.

"Oh, no. Alex don't work tonight does she?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, she's not doing a paramedic shift though," replied Doc, sitting down with a paper of his own.

"She's gonna flip out!" said Jake, looking at the picture.

"Don't worry about it," said Bobby, smirking.

"Easy for you to say. You've never felt the wrath of Alex Taylor!"

* * * 

"Hey, if it ain't the front page crew!" exclaimed Jimmy, looking down from the top of the fire truck as Carlos, Doc and Jake came wandering in. Alex turned away and kept handing Jimmy hose.

"Jealous, Doherty?" asked Carlos, grinning.

"Of what? The only thing you can see of you is your ass. Not a very flattering picture," he retorted, laughing.

"I'll catch you guys later," said Jake, heading back towards his bus. "I'm gonna go make sure everything's ready for today. Send Chris out here when he comes."

"No problem, Jake," said Doc, watching him go.

"Alex, work a shift for me tomorrow?" asked Carlos. "I've got a huge test at two and I don't think I'll make it here by three." 

"I suppose I could. I could use the extra money," said Alex, nodding. "I'll take over, but you owe me."

"Thanks."

"Come on, Carlos. Time to get ready for our shift." 

* * * 

A cold, hard rain had been falling on the city for hours. Jake watched out the passenger window as they drove around the city, waiting for a call. He glanced over at his partner, Chris, as they weaved in and out of traffic. His heart leaped in his chest as a car pulled out in front of them. Chris swerved and barely missed the car, letting Jake relax a little and lean back into his seat. 

"Think we'll have a medical call tonight or what?" asked Chris.

"More likely for more accidents than anything," replied Jake.

They both jumped and looked at each other as the radio blared out a call to a two car motor vehicle accident. Chris flipped on the lights and Jake acknowledged the call. Setting the microphone back into its cradle, he flicked on the siren. Jake held on as Chris slowed to allow a motorist to pull over more and headed towards the intersection, they sped towards it, seeing the light was green, Chris didn't stop and went through it. 

"Look out!" screamed Jake, as he saw headlights coming towards them on his side of the bus. 

The sound of tires squeeling and breaking glass is all Jake heard as everything went dark.

* * * 

"Boy-55. Squad 55. Reported auto accident. Car versus ambulance. Intersection King and West Nile Streets."

"Ambulance?" asked Kim, jumping up and running towards the bay.

Alex and Jimmy ran for the squad truck, throwing on their gear as they jumped in. They held on as the truck took off into the night, lights and siren's blaring. Jimmy sighed as they pulled up on scene. There was Charlie-55 flipped on its top, crushed from the back of the cab, all the way to the back.

"Jimmy, tell me it isn't ours," said Alex, making to go out the door.

"Alex.." he started.

"That's all I needed to hear," she said, jumping out the door.

Jimmy and the other guys started grabbing extrication equipment and setting it up as Kim, Bobby, Doc and Carlos walked over to the ambulance. 

"Bobby! Take Kim and go check on the driver of the car," said Doc, steering Carlos towards the ambulance.

"Got it," replied Bobby. "Yell if you need help!" 

Doc and Carlos approached the flipped ambulance and peered at the cab. Carlos turned and swore as he spotted Chris halfway through the windshield. Alex came over and felt Chris for a pulse, turning her head in revulsion as she did. 

"He's gone, Doc."

"Alex! Go help Kim and send Bobby over here!" yelled Doc, trying to get Alex away from the wreck. Alex nodded and took off, realizing she was no help there.

"Jake? Jake can you hear me?!" asked Doc, peering into the cab. Jake was laying on the hood of the bus, crumpled like a rag doll.

"Jimmy! We need this thing stabilized and the doors open. Now!" yelled Carlos.

"On it, guys!"

Doc looked around and grabbed a firefighter's axe right out of his hand. Looking around, he decided to break the passenger side window. Stepping back, he lightly smacked the passenger window with the axe head, watching it spider. He found a hole and started pulling the glass out away from Jake. He grabbed tarp and put it over the busted glass and climbed into the cab. 

"Carlos, get me a collar. Jake's unresponsive. We have to get him out of here. Tell them to hurry it up!" said Doc, stabilizing Jake's head.

Carlos took off in a dead run towards the bus, yelling at Jimmy as he went flying by. Doc watched out the smashed windows and spoke to Jake, hoping he could hear him and hoping he was alright.

* * * 

"Alex, I got it. Go on back to the trucks," said Kim, putting the stretcher into the bus.

"Kim, I...." Alex started, watching Kim climb into the back of the ambulance.

"Alex, go!" yelled Kim, as she slammed the door.

Alex numbly walked back over to the wreck and watched as Doc yelled frantically, trying to get Jake out. A tear fell silently down her face as she watched Jimmy slam his fist into the side of the rig, swearing as the men ran from truck to truck, looking for more cribbing. She watched Carlos toss medical bags on the bottom of the rig, peering down into the cab as Doc tried to get firefighters to help pull Jake out.

Alex crumpled to the ground as they finally pulled Jake out of the rig and placed his backboard on the stretcher. Alex leaned on her helmet as Carlos jumped up and ran along beside the stretcher towards the rig.

"Alex? Come on. We'll head to the hospital," said Bobby, coming over to her and putting his arms around her.

* * * 

"Too long," said Alex, shaking her head.

"Alex, he was stable when Doc brought him in. The longer the time the more apt it is to be good news," said Kim, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Alex shook her head and stood, pacing the small waiting room and tapping her fingers on her coffee cup. She stood still each time someone walked by the room, hoping it was the doctor coming to tell them news. Bobby stood and offered to go find out what he could, when the doctor came in. The blood on his scrubs made Alex's heart sink and she had to find the couch before he knees gave out.

"You're Mr. Taylor's co-workers?" asked the doctor, grabbing a chair and sitting in front of Alex.

"I'm his ex-wife," stuttered Alex, wringing her hands.

"Ms. Taylor? Your ex-husband has sustained some injuries we're a little concerned about," he said, glancing around the room. "He has a concussion, some broken ribs, and a broken clavicle. What really concerns us right now is that his kidneys are bruised. So far, he's stable, but we don't know how he'll be through the night. There's always concern with concussions and internal injuries. We've placed him in I.C.U and we'll go from there."

Alex nodded as Kim thanked the doctor. Alex put her face in her hands as Kim put a hand on her arm. 

"See? Things aren't as bad as you thought"

"Still bad. I can't believe this," said Alex, looking around. "Thanks for sticking around, you guys."

"No problem," said Doc. "He's one of us. We're here for you guys."

Carlos, Bobby and Kim nodded in agreement. Alex shook her head and stood. "I think I should head for home."

"You sure?" asked Bobby, handing her her coat.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure he was alright," she nodded, heading towards the door.

"Alex...." started Doc.

"Doc, please. I just needed to know," she said, walking out.

They all watched in shock as she walked briskly out of the waiting room and down the hall towards the exit. 

_To Be Continued....._

[][7]

Home 

   [1]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link08
   [2]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link16
   [3]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/bin/linktracker?link=af/adskins/link14
   [4]: http://angelfire.lycos.com/
   [5]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_this_page/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_this_page/display_form
   [6]: http://linktracker.angelfire.com/angelfire/new/ad/email_when_updated/_h_/www.angelfire.com/cgi-bin/email_when_updated/display_form
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/ny5/3rdwatchfanfic/index.html



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Chapter 7   
Jake slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He suddenly had the urge to gag as he realized there was a tube down his throat. A nurse came running over as he began gagging. Removing the tube, Jake laid back and took a deep breath, realizing his ribs were on fire from pain. He glanced at the nurse and realized where he was. He looked beside him for Chris, and realizing he wasn't there,went to ask the nurse, but she'd walked away to find the doctor.  
Jake groaned suddenly as a waive of pain flared through his head. His vision blurred and he closed his eyes. He'd never felt this bad before, not even when he went on drinking binges. As he opened his eyes, he noticed an attractive woman in a white coat come over to his bed. He swallowed thickly as she looked at his chart and pulled up a chair beside him.  
"Mr. Taylor, glad to see you're back to the land of the living. How are you feeling?" she asked.   
"Fine," gasped Jake, cringing as the pain in his ribs flared up again and his throat scratched with the movement of his vocal chords.  
"Good. Would you like to find out what exactly is wrong with you or do you have a good idea?" she asked, smiling slightly. "You've got a serious concussion and some broken ribs and clavicale. You've just recently been taken out of I.C.U because of some internal injuries. As far as we can tell, you're out of the woods with internal injuries. We are going to keep you for another day or so even though there's not much we can do for you. We want to make sure there's nothing more. Do you understand?"  
Jake nodded and his eyes rolled back in his head as his head throbbed with each movement. Keeping his eyes closed he squeezed the doctor's hand gently and then placed his hand on his ribs, thinking it was the only way to keep them together.   
The doctor stood and spoke to the nurse in a quiet whisper, signed a chart and headed out the door. Jake could remember vividly what had happened and his stomach churned as he remembered the headlights coming right at him. He felt pain and realized that his right collarbone was broken. After a few moments thought, he realized he was wearing his seat belt, something he never did. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the memory flashed in his mind.   
* * *   
"I'm driving, Taylor!" laughed Chris, holding up the keys.  
"Oh, no. I've seen you drive. No way man!"  
"Come on, smartass. Get in!"   
"Alright! But I better put this on!" laughed Jake, clicking his seatbelt and making sure it was snug.   
"Damned smartass," cursed Chris, starting up the rig and pulling out onto the streets.   
* * *   
Alex sat alone in the dark of her apartment, her chin resting on her knees. Tears rolled softly down her face as she rocked back and forth. She glanced at her answering machine, watching the red numbers flash "6". She reached over and hit play again, listening to each message again.  
"Alex, its Kim. I was wondering if you'd eaten yet tonight. Its just me and Joey tonight and we've got plenty. Please call back. The whole station is worried about you. Please? Alex?"   
"Alex? Alex, if you're there pick up. Listen, you've got tomorrow off. I've pulled in another paramedic from another station to cover. You still have to come in though. We're having a meeting. Call me back to let me know you've gotten this message. Hope to hear from you soon, kid," Doc's voice came over the machine.  
Alex reached over and stopped the other messages from playing. Reaching for the reciever, she sighed and grabbed the phonebook off the nearby table. Finding Kim's number she dialed and waited for the pickup.   
"Hey, Kim. Does that offer of dinner still stand?"  
"Yeah. Of course. Joey's watching a movie. C'mon over," replied Kim.   
"Be there in a few."   
* * *   
Jake groaned as he tried to roll over to sleep. He hated sleeping on his back. It was the most uncomfortable position for him. He watched a nurse look at him as he groaned. When she started approaching, he shook his head. Nothing could be done, so why did she even bother?  
"Mr. Taylor? Is something wrong?" she asked.  
"No," he gasped. "Just can't sleep like this. Nothing you can do, ma'am."   
"I can see about another order for some valium. Maybe that would help," she suggested, patting his arm and walking to the nurses station.  
Jake closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He was vaguely aware of the nurse coming back and injecting something into his I.V. line. Jake thought of his life and realized the mistake he was making. Bringing up his old memories only depressed him. He was twenty-nine, divorced with no kids, working as a firefighter, which is something he never wanted to be. He hadn't dated anyone since his divorce and had done nothing with his life. His mind switched to thoughts of Alex. How she looked the first time he met her. The way she'd always smiled. She'd stopped smiling as much after they got married. His different shifts had put a strain on their marriage. He was the reason they'd never had children or bought a house. He always had said later. Jake always thought there would be a later. He never realized that for Alex, later and came and went with no results.   
Jake slept fitfully through the night. Awaking more tired than when he'd gone to sleep. He watched as the nurses and doctors walked quickly by his room. He moved his head a bit, and realized his headache was slowly ebbing away. He sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. It was going to be a boring day.   
* * *   
Alex awoke slowly and looked around at her surroundings. The small boy slurping cereal from a bowl startled her. He looked up and smiled at her, turning back to his cartoons and setting the bowl on the coffee table in front of her. Groaning slightly, she rolled over and noticed the empty bottle of tequila on the floor next to her and the pizza box on the coffee table.   
"Mommy says you and her talked all night," Joey said, turning around and looking at her as a commercial came on the screen.  
"Yeah, we did," replied Alex, sitting up and putting a hand to her head as the room spun.  
"G'morning. Sleep well?" asked Kim, coming into the room carrying a cup of coffee.  
Alex took the coffee and drank some. "Not really. Did you have any of that tequila?"  
"Nope. But it was only about a third full," shrugged Kim. "You looked like you needed it."  
"I did. What time is it?" she asked, looking around for a clock.  
"Half past nine. We've got a meeting this afternoon at three. Doc says he wants you there. He wanted to know if you'd stopped by to see Jake at all."   
Alex sighed and watched Joey play with his toy firetruck. "No, I haven't. I don't plan on it, either. He doesn't need me there. He's probably got nurses lined up at his doorway. Visitors aren't something Jake ever needed when he got hurt," quipped Alex, shaking her head.   
Kim's jaw dropped in shock. She couldn't believe what Alex was saying. "Alex. Jake doesn't have family in this area at all, does he?"   
"No. His mom died last year and his dad was killed when he was little."  
"The only family he has up here is you. Even though you and he aren't together anymore, you're still family!"  
Alex shook her head and stood. "If we were family, he wouldn't have walked out on me," she replied, looking for her jacket. "Thank you, Kim. For the company and the talk. I need to get home and changed."  
"Alex, just remember what I said."  
Alex gave a slight smile and nod and walked out the door.  
* * *   
The wind blew against her face as Alex walked out of the subway and towards the hospital. She never owned a car and never would if she had anything to say about it. Living in the city all her life, she'd never needed one. As the cold wind bit her cheeks, she'd wished at that point that she had a car to ride in the three blocks to the hospital.  
Walking through the main enterance, Alex glanced around for a familiar face. Spotting no one, she wandered over to the receptionist. "Hi. I was wondering if you could tell me which room Jake Taylor is in?" she asked.  
"213," a voice behind her replied. Alex whirled around to find Bobby and Doc walking through the door.  
Alex nodded to both men and sighed. "I guess you're here to see him as well. Lets go then," she said, walking towards the elevator.  
"I think we'll take a rain check. I'm gonna go find Sarah," replied Doc, dragging Bobby with him. "See you at three!"   
Alex shook her head and pushed the up button on the elevator. At least with Doc and Bobby, she wouldn't have to face Jake alone.  
* * *   
"No, damnit! I don't want it!" yelled Jake, swatting and nurses hand away from his I.V. line.  
"Mr. Taylor, Please! I have orders to give you these medications. Until those orders are changed, you must take them," replied the nurse, reaching for the I.V. line again.  
"That's it! I've had enough of this! I'm getting out of here!" yelled Jake, ripping out his I.V. and pushing himself out of bed.  
Alex heard the commotion from the front room as the nurse called for backup as Jake wandered over to the closet in his room and rummaged for his clothes.  
"Where are they!? Where are my clothes?!"   
"Jake? Jake! What is wrong with you?!" asked Alex, walking into the room.  
"Mr. Taylor doesn't want to take his medicine! I've tried to tell him he has to, but he's becoming violent," replied the nurse as two security guards entered the room.  
"He's normally not his way," explained Alex. "Get the doctor in here. He might be having a reaction to the meds. Normally, Jake wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
"Alex! Tell them to get me my clothes so we can go home!" yelled Jake, pointing at the nurse.  
"We?! Jake! What is wrong with you?!" asked Alex, shocked.  
"Baby! I'm on vacation! I don't want to waste it here in the hospital! I thought we were gonna go down to the Bahamas? Don't tell me they wouldn't let you off work," he growled, walking up to her.  
Alex looked around and rolled her eyes. Jake had definately hit his head or something was giving him one hell of a chemical imbalance in his noggin. Alex figured she'd best play along and try to get him relaxed.  
"Jake. You need to sleep. We don't have to leave for two more days. Give the nurses and doctors a chance to make sure you can fly, or our vacation will be ruined. Please? You don't want to ruin our vacation do you, Honey?"  
Jake looked around and thought a moment. Letting out a long sigh he shook his head and got back into bed. "No, no! This is my first vacation in a long time. Since our honeymoon. I don't want to ruin it, so, just for you, I'll stay and let them do their work," nodded Jake, glaring at the nurse. "But no meds! I want to see the doctor bout all this!"  
Alex pulled the security guard aside and explained about strange reactions to medications. The guard nodded and went to find the doctor. She shook her head and sat down on the chair at the foot of the bed. Alex chuckled as Jake's head hit the pillow and he snored softly.  
"What a way to say hello, Jake. You've never made life dull," she chuckled.  
* * *   
"I did what?!" asked Jake, looking at Alex, surprised.  
"I swear, you were going to rip that poor nurse's head off! You ripped out your line and jumped out of bed, screaming for your clothes. Oh...and get this! You thought it was a year ago and we were still married!" laughed Alex.  
Jake shook his head and laughed. "I really freaked out, huh?" he grinned sheepishly.  
"You might say that," giggled Alex, shaking her head.  
An awkward silence filled the room as they both thought of something to say. Alex leaned back and sipped her soda, looking around the white room. Jake fiddled with his I.V. line and stared at his bed sheet. Alex finally spoke up.  
"Jake? I just...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you. I've just been so hurt by you in the past, when you showed up, I immediately figured you'd hurt me again. Even as friends, that's why I never wanted to talk to you. I wanted to keep my distance," she sighed. "I..um..know now, that if anything...well..were to happen to you...I don't know if I could go on," she spit out, looking at her soda bottle.  
Jake's head snapped up and he started at her in awe as she spoke the last words. He'd thought she was over him and had written him off. Did he have a chance? He mustarded up all his courage and spoke.  
"Alex...I want to..apologize for what I did to you. I should have never walked out. Never. I was taught that if you go mad, you walked away before you got physical. I was so mad that night, so angry with you, I had to leave. I never realized you would take that as me walking out on you for good. I had no intention of doing that. I loved you. Hell, I still do! I just..I'd like to have a second chance, if you'll let me?"  
Alex sighed and looked at him. She shook her head and smiled, getting up from her chair. "Bubba, you get your second chance, but if you ever hurt me again...I'll blast your ass with a fully charged deuce and a half!" she replied, walking to him and hugging him.  
  
The End  
***************  
  
Ok, so what do you all think?? I need reviews and feedback. Do you want a sequel?? 


End file.
